The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (OptimusPrime27)
'''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 '''is a 2014 film and sequel to 2012's the Amazing Spider-Man. It stars Andrew Garfield, Jamie Foxx, Paul Giamatti, and Emma Stone. Characters *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Gwen Stacy *Max Dillon/Electro *Aleksei Systevich/the Rhino *Norman Osborn *Harry Osborn *Felicia Hardy *Mendel Stromm *Ben Parker *May Parker *George Stacy *Flash Thompson *Eddie Brock *Dr. Kafka Stan Lee gets a cameo as a guest at Peter and Gwen's graduation. Bruce Campbell gets a cameo as Quentin Beck, a street performer Peter and Gwen run into in Times Square. Marc Webb gets a cameo as a janitor at Oscorp. Plot Peter Parker is two years into his career as Spider-Man, and the police still don't trust him that much. Peter's old friend, Harry Osborn, returns to Manhattan to visit his father, Norman, who is sick. Little does he know, Norman Osborn has hired a Russian assassin named Aleksei Sytsevich to retrieve the formula Curt Connors made (the one in the previous film that caused the Lizard transformation), so Osborn can use it to cure himself. Aleksei plans on ambushing Ravencroft Institute, where Connors and the Lizard serum are being held. Aleksei steals a semi truck and zooms through the streets of New York, rushing to Ravencroft. His reckless driving causes a bus to go spiraling out of control. A man named Max Dillon, who is carrying blueprints for a machine, is walking home and sees the whole thing. Spider-Man arrives and saves some people from the spinning bus, using his strength to stop it from crashing into a group of civilians. He runs after the truck, which has crashed through a police barricade and is heading straight for Max. Spidey pushes Max out of the way, and Max tells him he's just a nobody. They have a brief discussion, and Spidey tells Max he's not just a nobody. Spidey takes off after the truck and Max, feeling empowered, walks away smiling. Spidey stops the truck, and pulls out the driver, Aleksei. Aleksei and Spider-Man get in a fight, and Spidey webs Aleksei's hands together. The police arrive, and Aleksei is arrested. At Oscorp, Max, feeling good after what Spider-Man said, is working on his machine. Dr. Mendel Stromm, his boss, comes in and tells him to hurry up with the machine. The machine is a special device that Norman Osborn needs for part of a top secret "project". Stromm leaves and Max turns to his pet electric eels, and tells them they are the only ones who listen to him. At home, Max soon becomes obsessed with Spider-Man, and builds a weird "shrine" to him. At Midtown High, it is the graduation ceremony. Spider-Man has just stopped a robbery and is rushing to the school. Harry is worrying Peter won't show up. Suddenly, Peter arrives just in time for the graduation. While he is giving a speech, he can't help but apologize to Gwen, who has been avoiding him since they broke up and this is his only real chance to talk to her. Gwen walks up to Peter to talk to him, and the two share a kiss. Back at Oscorp, Dillon is talking to his electric eels while working on the device. Suddenly, a jolt of electricity shocks him and sends him flying back into the tank of eels. The tanks bursts, with tons of water and eels pouring out. Oscorp intern Eddie Brock walks into the room and sees him lying in the huge puddle of water unconscious. Dillon wakes up in the hospital, and Peter Parker comes to visit him. He asks Peter who he is, and Peter says he's a friend of Spider-Man. Peter tells Max that the accident scarred him. Max asks Peter what he means, and Peter gives him a mirror. Max looks in the mirror and sees his reflection: he now has blue skin with pulsing veins. Max throws the mirror to the ground angrily, and yells in rage as all the power in the building goes out. In the total darkness, Max manages to escape without being caught. Max generates electricity from his body, begins to glow, and levitates into the air. He flies out the window and escapes. Max returns to his old lab at Oscorp, which is now locked up, and sees his dead electric eels lying on the floor, flopping around in a puddle of water. Max remembers what Spider-Man said to him and decides that it's time that he finally gets what he deserves. Max begins working on the unfinished machine, and turns it into a special generator. He uses the generator to charge himself up with more energy, gaining more power. At Ravencroft, Norman Osborn and his son Harry arrive to talk to head of Ravencroft, Dr. Kafka. Harry asks why he has to come, and Norman says there was no where else for him to go. Harry goes off wandering while Norman talks to Kafka. Kafka asks Norman what he wants, and Norman asks that the patient Aleksei Systsevich be released. Meanwhile, Sytsevich breaks free and kills several guards, gets his guns back, steals Connors' serum, and gets his old truck back. Sytsevich escapes, and heads off towards Oscorp. Norman gets a call from Sytsevich, who says he's got the serum. Norman leaves, but can't find Harry. During Aleksei's escape, several other patients were freed, and they are running amok. During the chaos, Harry gets lost in the lower areas of Ravencroft, where he is wandering around trying to find Norman when he is attacked by a group of patients. Suddenly, Norman burst in with a gun, followed by a bunch of guards. They save Harry from the patients, and Norman brings Harry back to Oscorp. At Peter's apartment, he gets back from stopping a criminal, and gets a call from Gwen. Gwen says that they still can't be together. Peter says that he knows, but he still wants to be with Gwen. The two talk, but Gwen suddenly gasps and hangs up. At Gwen's house, she and her family rush outside, as several police officers approach them. They are told that George Stacy faked his death. Peter, thinking Gwen is in danger, arrives as Spider-Man to see what's going on. He watches as the Stacies leave with the police to the police station. Spider-Man follows them, but suddenly gets a call from Harry, saying he and Aunt May are invited to dinner at the Osborn house. Peter says he has to go, and hangs up. Category:Films Category:Articles under construction Category:Spider-Man films Category:Articles by OptimusPrime27